


Cosplay Adventures: Star Wars

by Reda



Series: Cosplay Adventures [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Gohan and Videl are trying out a new cosplay getup. This time it's Padme Amidala and Anakin from the Star Wars prequels. And a little bit of fun romantic stuff on the side.





	Cosplay Adventures: Star Wars

 

~!~

Videl pulled at the wig on top of her head, trying and failing to adjust it. Sucking in air, she felt her cheeks puff out simply because of her pure frustration. Wigs were impossible to deal with _and_ she wasn't the best stylist in the first place.

Why did they have to pick _this_ couple to cosplay this year?

Why did she agree so easily?

She should have known going as Amidala would have turned out to be a pain. Probably the biggest challenge yet. Not just because of the outrageous hair styles but the intricacies in the outfit. The dress was so important to get right. Every detail could either make it or break it in the con's cosplay contest.

With a loud sigh, Videl spun away from the bathroom and stalked out of the room, feeling the hairs that weren't hers bouncing around her ears. Why was she fretting over all the details anyway? Since when had she been all over Gohan's strange obsession with dressing up? Couldn't they just go as something simple?

She missed the days of Saiyaman and Saiyagirl.

And yet…

Stepping out on the balcony revealed Gohan at the railing, overlooking the city. The nighttime all around him. Poised at the edge, dressed in the Jedi clothing that Anakin wore, down to every minute detail. He was surprisingly good at mimicking the fashion of fictional characters. If only he could be a little more in touch with reality outside of this fun.

Except…

She liked this nerdy side, too. Of course she did. She was all caught up by him. Completely now.

A bang echoed through the night, followed by the exploding display of colored sparks slowly fading into the darkness. Only for another to shoot off. Framing Gohan perfectly into an artistic image she wish she had caught on camera but an image she swore to burn into her mind's memory.

An image that stole her breath. “Wow.”

He must have heard her breathless whisper because he turned around. Turned around to give her an awkward smile. A flush in his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow. Had he been drinking?

“Oh,” Gohan said. “Hi, Videl.”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, stepping forward and pointing at the glass in his hand. “Is it in-character for Anakin to be drinking wine on a balcony while watching the fireworks?”

He laughed and tipped the glass toward her, a gleam in his eye. “If it impresses Padme, maybe. I think so at least, don't you?”

Setting her hands on the railing herself, Videl shrugged. “I don't know. I haven't watched all the movies yet.”

“Oh. Right. We were gonna -”

He stepped away, as if suddenly intent to get into the house. Narrowing her eyes, Videl spun around, putting her back to the firework display. She snatched his wrist as quick as possible.

“Gohan,” she said. “I think it's a little late to start a movie now. We can try tomorrow. Don't you want to do something else?”

Thankfully, his eyes were gleaming even brighter when he turned back to her. She could see the fireworks going off in his gaze. He'd taken the glasses off to better fit his character role. Fully in-character while in costume. Or mostly so. Testing the costume limits at the very least. They had the money to replace things and it was better to need replacements now than at the convention…

“Videl,” Gohan breathed, suddenly inches away from her. “I'm thinking Anakin shouldn't drink at the convention.”

She had to swallow her giggle. “Yes, I'm thinking Anakin should stay away from the alcohol at the con. Gohan, too. Except now… now is fine.”

Something swam through his eyes, a smile graced his lips. And then those lips fell to hers. A hand dipped her back, careful of the balcony railing. His kissing was always more fierce when he was a little buzzed. Or drunk. Stealing her breath. Fingers digging into her hair. Or trying to -

A wine glass crashed to the ground and shortly behind it came a freeing feeling as her Amidala wig was ripped away from her head, falling to the ground far below them to crash in the bushes. She voiced a complaint that was covered by his mouth, creating a little moaning whine that managed to pull Gohan back from their kiss.

He was smiling softly in the moonlight, looking oh so incredibly handsome. She had to admit that much. A silly romantic moment on the balcony. In cosplay.

And yet she felt the need to pout and mumble. “You get to style the replacement wig now.”

His awkward laugh broke through the air, and she had to silence him in her own way. By pulling him down for a fierce kiss of her own.


End file.
